


Why I Love You

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, it's probably not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, basically, if this sucks, I wrote it at 1 AM in the morning. I couldn't sleep and I was in an angsty mood.<br/>Did I make you cry? I made myself cry. And this is my first time writing angst, so yeah. I'm sorry about any tears I caused.<br/>I'm better at fluff.</p></blockquote>





	Why I Love You

It had started a long while back. Before hell, before the ghouls, that's when it'd started.

Depression was a cruel thing. And Adam Milligan knew this most of all.

When he'd been rescued, the first thing he'd done had gone to the blade. Hopefully the pain would make up for what had happened then. Michael and Lucifer had never found out.

Then there was Samandriel. Adam had tried to hide his scars from him, the scars that traced down his left arm, and the few on his left leg too. 

Of course, it wasn't easy hiding things from an angel. Samandriel had found them one night while they were cuddling. He hadn't said anything about it, just burried his face into Adam's chest, and whispered all the things he loved about the human. Adam heard half the list before he fell asleep. 

The next morning, Samandriel had confronted Adam about them. He'd said he'd stopped. That wasn't true though. Adam still used the blade to create lines of blood on his arm. 

It was a few weeks later when Samandriel had walked in on Adam cutting. Samandriel had went and wrapped Adam in his arms, not saying anything. He didn't have to. Adam had cried, and Samandriel had cleaned up his arms, saying, 'please stop, please stop, please stop.'

Adam had tried. And it ended up with Adam breaking down one day. 

"I tried. I tried," Adam had muttered into Samandriel's chest as he cried. 

Two weeks later, Samandriel found Adam, lying in the bathroom, surrounded by blood, weak pulse. Samandriel cried, he couldn't save him. 

"I love you. I love your smile. I love the way you call me angelface, and your snuggles, and your beautiful eyes. I love the way you grab my waist when we kiss. I love the way you would watch movies with me, and we would share a blanket. I loved you since I raised you from Perdition and saw your soul, no matter how broken from the Cage it was. I loved you, and now you're gone," Samandriel said, hoping that maybe, just maybe it'd bring him back. "You didn't deserve to die this way."

Samandriel broke down then. His cries were heard all over the bunker, a deep longing and broken heartedness. His Addy bear was gone, and he was alone. 

"I don't want to live without you," Samandriel muttered, before crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, if this sucks, I wrote it at 1 AM in the morning. I couldn't sleep and I was in an angsty mood.  
> Did I make you cry? I made myself cry. And this is my first time writing angst, so yeah. I'm sorry about any tears I caused.  
> I'm better at fluff.


End file.
